Innocent Blood
by bambi bambolina
Summary: its a story about bella being a vamp before meeting Edward and how her life was different. 'It has come to my attention that this story come across with a similar plot . This is completely coincidal. This story has nothing to do with that story. So please refrain from writing to me about it, because i don't steal! i hope u enjoy my story!
1. preface

**PREFACE**

Bella, always, always listen to your heart and remember I'll always be with you! my mom said holding my hand before breathing her last breath.

My dad after the funeral thought it was best that I stayed in Italy since he was moving to Forks, Washington, USA , so he left me in an academy that was supposed to be a good school and cheap.

I really didn't know what he was thinking, I'm a 4-year old bambina. Mamma mia!

I may be four but my mom always said I was born thirty.

A/N Please review!

Bambina = little girl

Mamma mia = its like OMG/I can't believe it… but its not asking help from my dead mother.

I'm sure it means that since I live in Italy and I'm not stupid or a dude, DeadinmySleep! 


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting them, a new start

**CHAPTER.1. Meeting "them", A new start**

The school was huge it also had a playground and a big forest. Today they went there to play. Restate dove vi posso vedere e non entrate nella foresta! yelled our teacher. I didn't even pay attention to the teacher because i saw something moving very fast in the forest.

I was about to go see what it was when the teacher grabbed ma and said Dove pensi che stai andando? she continued in English in this academy we are very strict with our rules, we punish severely those who don't obey. . She dragged me to an ally beside the school, she grabbed a belt and started hitting me. I did the only thing I could do, cry. I never thought someone could be so evil and hit a 4-year-old bambina.

Suddenly a young girl and a young boy appeared out of nowhere. They had the most beautiful blood red eyes I've ever seen. They weren't' human. They killed the teacher easily and sucked her blood. Then they saw me. The young girl asked Aren't you scared, bambina?

No, I noticed you're vampires, so if you guys are going to kill me just do it I said staring at her blood red eyes.

you know too much bambina, we will have to kill you but I promise you won't feel a thing. Said the young boy

He closed his eyes and started to concentrate really hard but nothing happened.

Why didn't anything happen? I asked , bored

what? You were supposed to lose all your senses. Jane you try. He was freaked out. Jane did the same thing as her brother did before but nothing happened, they were both surprised

Alec, we should take her back to Aro said Jane to her brother then she asked me Bambina what's your name?

Isabella but I prefer Bella or Izzy. I responded

Izzy get on my back we have to take you somewhere. Hold on tight. he warned me. I got on his back and they both ran fast, really fast. It was fun! I started giggling and they smiled.

Then they took me to a Throne room where in the center three men were sitting. The one in the center asked Jane, Alec why did you bring her here?

Master it's like she blocks our powers, we tried to use them on her but they don't work on her, she doesn't feel anything. She knows what we are but she isn't scared said Jane

Aro turned to me and walked to where I was. Sweety may I touch your hand? he asked me nicely so I gave him my hand Interesting, I can't read her mind. Where did you find her? he asked facing Jane and Alec

She was in an ally where she was getting hit by a woman whom we killed. Responded alec.  
>The man sitting on the right got up and said Brother You can't kill her! Marcus why? What is her relationship with us? asked Aro: With me and Cairo her relationship is the one of uncle niece, With your Father/ daughter and with the guards Brothers/ sister. responded Marcus.

I was really confused so I asked what they were talking about? They told we would be like a big, huge family and explained about vampires and their powers.. Aro asked My daughter would you like to stay with us? And become our princess? I was really happy! of course, but what will you tell my father and the school?. I don't want to go back to that horrible school, they always hit me! I said

Cairo then spoke for the first time since I arrived My dear niece don't worry we will send a letter to your father explaining that you will be transferred to an academy for the gifted and we will tell the academy that we found out the truth about them and that if they speak or continue hitting kids we will tell everybody the truth. When he finished I was so happy that I ran to where he was and hugged him. He was surprised at first but then he hugged me back.

My dad Charlie had no problem so I stayed with the Volturi and we became a huge family. They always said that I bought joy to the castle. I had a bunch of lessons but they were fun and taught by my brothers and sisters. Corin taught me music (how to sing and play instrument); Felix Alec and Demetri taught me to fight, how to be strong fast and be able to see using all my senses being human; Jane taught me dancing, cheerleading and sports; Heidi taught me about Fashion and make-up: Chelsea and Afton taught me to drive and how to build, fix and destroy any car that existed: Santiago taught me cuisine and also cooked my meals, he was a great chef:

Renata taught me every language that existed. I also fell in love with writing and reading. Aro, Marcus and Cairo said they would turn me when I was ready. My life couldn't be better.

A/N Please review!

Restate dove vi posso vedere e non entrate nella foresta! = stay where i can see you and don't enter in the forest.

Dove pensi che stai andando? = Where do you think you're going?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2… 12 years later**_

Finally I'm 16!

No one can say that I am a normal human teenager. I'm fast, strong and graceful like a vampire, I'm even stronger than vampires something that surprised everyone including me. I can speak any language, dance any dance and I am great at sports, my favorite is baseball. I love fast cars, I do not love shopping like Heidi but I do love being in style. I'm a good enough singer and I learned how to play every instrument but my favorite is the guitar.

It's been twelve years since I decided to live with the volturi and I've decided that I was ready… to be one of them, be like my family. Today I woke up early, since I couldn't wait for the transformation, I still needed to tell Aro that I've decide. I put on a midnight blue tank top with a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans and white sandals. I ran to the throne room, Dad was surprised to see that I woke up early.

Why are you so happy cara Izzy? he asked

Babbo today is my Birthday. I'm finally 16! . I ran to the throne room, Dad was surprised to see that I woke up early.

si, si, What's your birthday wish, cara?

I'm ready Babbo. My birthday wish is to become a vampire, I may be 16 but I look 18. it was true.

Are you sure "mia bambina"?

si Babbo, it's time I was serious

Aro called the rest of my family. The others weren't surprised since they were the ones that taught me everything I know. They took me to Jane's room since it was the darkest one and it was at the very end of the castle. Aro prepared me and told me how the transformation worked so I knew what to expect. They made me lay on the bed. Jane and Chelsea both held my hand. Alec was the one that was going to bite me. He made move my head to the left so he could see my neck better, before he bit me he whispered we'll all be waiting for your transformation to finish, so when you wake up you won't be alone. and proceeded to bite me. I felt the venom passing thru me and it burned a lot. I wanted to yell really loud but I didn't since I didn't want to worry "mia famiglia".

(3 days later)

It's almost over! My heart started beating really fast, like it was about to explode but suddenly it started to beat slower until it came to a complete stop. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that everyone was staring at me and they were prepared to stop me if I started to attack and not be able to control my thirst. Aro was the first to speak Are you thirsty "mia figlia" ? The surprising thing was that I wasn't my throat didn't burn. No, not really. Can I ask you something Babbo?

Si, mia figlia!

Can I try the vegetarian diet? I really didn't want to drink humans blood.

If that is what you wish

Grazie babbo

It's no problem , mia figlia. However, how can you control your thirst?

I don't know. He told Jane and Alec to take me to the woods to hunt while he called Eleazor, an ex-guard who joined the Denali coven, a vegetarian coven. His gift is that he can know what gift each vampire has. Aro wanted him to come so he could know if I had a gift and if I did what it was. Before leaving Heidi and Chelsea made me look at the mirror so I could see myself. I couldn't even recognize myself. My hair was still brown but it was layered, super straight and long, I even had bangs. In between I had blond highlights. My eyes weren't red like they were supposed to be but… Golden. I was thinner and taller. I was wearing a blood- red long sleeve top with a black mini and long black leather boots with black leggings that have red hearts. I'm guessing Heidi was the one that changed my clothes. Alec, Jane and I decided to race and guess who won… I did!

In the forest I tracked a bear I fought with him a little but then I got bored so I made him fall and bit him. I sucked his blood out until he was dry, when I was done I burned what was left of the bear and attacked a couple of deer. The funny thing is that Alec and Jane also drank blood from a bear, they said that they enjoyed hunting animals more than drinking humans blood since they were a challenge not like the humans. I was happy to know that I wouldn't be the only vegetarian in the family. When we arrived at the castle we quickly ran to the throne room to tell Aro our decision.

Figlia mia! How was your first hunt?

Fu divertente Babbo! We wanted to tell you that…I started to saying but Alec and Jane continued we've decided that we will be following the same diet as IzzyAro was surprised. He made Jane give him her hand so he could read her mind and see why the sudden change of diet.

wow! E' stupendo! Izzy anch'io provero questa "dieta"! E' molto divetente, vedo!

A/N SORRY ITS BEEEN TOO LONG BUT I HAVE LOADFS OF HOMEWORK AND I HAD TO START FROM SCRATCH SINCE EVERYTHING GOT ERASED ON MY COMPUTER. Should this be a B/E story or a B/J story?


	4. Chapter 3

-Fu divertente Babbo! We wanted to tell you that…-I started to saying but Alec and Jane continued -we've decided that we will be following the same diet as Izzy -Aro was surprised. He made Jane give him her hand so he could read her mind and see why the sudden change of diet. I guessed he enjoyed what he saw because he said- I'm going to try this "diet", it seems… interesting -I was so happy they were going to try this way of life. We decided we would go hunting together after Eleazor's visit. He would arrive at mid-day tomorrow. I went to my bedroom to read Wuthering Heights, but when I started reading, I couldn't keep my eyes open. Last thing I knew was that I slowly fell in unconsciousness. When I woke up I looked at my cellphone, it was Eleven a.m, an hour before Eleazor's visit. I ran to the library where uncle cairu always was, I had to tell him.

-Zio, something strange happened!

-Izzy, tell me what's wrong?

-I fell asleep when I'm not supposed to sleep!

-That's strange it never happened before but I think it has to do with your gift. Why don't we study some history from a vampire point of view.

-Si,si! I love vampire history!

We studied history until Felix came to tell us that the guest had arrived.

Felix and I raced to the throne room, while Caius took his time. When we arrived Felix went to his place in middle of the guards and I sat in my throne.

-It's a pleasure to meet you, principessa

-The pleasure is mine,Eleazor. I was also taught proper etiquette.

-Well Eleazor we have called you because we would like to see if Izzy has any gifts. Said Aro

-She is very powerful and has more than one gift which is very rare. Her gifts are very powerful and take a lot of strength that causes her to sleep -I was very surprised

-Thank you Eleazor, we trust you will keep this hidden, right? I was kept secret and will be until I'm crowned princess

-Of course, old friend. But before I leave may I ask why Jane and alec's eyes are turning gold?

-Well as you see they will be hunting animals from now and the rest of us are going to Aro

-I have a feeling that these great changes in the castle are thanks to Izzy

-Yes,they are- Aro smiling proudly at me.

He said his goodbyes and left. We quickly ran to the forest, the twins and I just watched since we already hunted. They Decided they preferred this diet.

**1 year later**

They trained me without rest but I was a quick learner which meant that by now I was unstoppable. My powers were harder to control but in the end I discovered how to use them without thinking.

Today was supposed to be a day like any other but unfortunately it wasn't. Today Mio padre(my dad..Charlie) Called like he does once a week since he moved to the USA, but he wanted me to do the last 2 years of high school in forks. I didn't know what to say but forcefully I said I would because legally he's my father.

I went to the throne room to speak with babba , zio e zio(dad, uncle, and uncle).

We discussed for hours until we came up with the perfect plan.

I would turn human during my stay and when I needed to hunt I would pretend to go to another city to shop. After those 2 years I would fake my death. They were going to sent my car, it was a black audi a5 with Blue/green flames on the side. Dad would think that I bought it with the money I saved up from my job when it really was my favorite car of my car collection, I also made it go faster.

The girls and I went on a shopping spree in Italy, we literally went to every shop in Italy. When we arrived home a couple days after I spent the day with my brothers, uncles and dad because the night before the I left we were going to have a sleepover even if I was the only one that slept.

The boys wouldn't stop making me play Video games.

Dad and uncles were a different case they kept saying to call them for anything and they were giving me an unlimited credit card. They were thinking of old Italian songs which meant that they were hiding something.

On the sleepover we watched tons of romantic comedies , we did makeovers and we played twister with the guys. If you think playing twister as human is the funest thing ever you obviously never played with vampires.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, all I know is that I woke up soaked thanks to Felix and Demitri. I'll get them back…but after I come back.

I got dressed in a pair of Black skinny jeans and a hot pink tank top with a long sleeve fishnet shirt under. I wore my favorite red converse and my hair was in a simple pony tale. After I got dressed I changed into human .

Felix put my trunks in the car and we were off. The flight was at night so everybody could accompany me.

Mia figlia chiamami ogni giorno, se non lo fai mandaro' a tutta la guardia a Forks.(my daughter call me every day, if you don't do it I'll send all the guards to forks)Aro said hugging me.

My brothers, sisters and I all group hugged, since I was in my human form they squished me- Can't breathe…human here -they all laughed when I said that. I was about to go get on the Airplane when Marcus grabbed my , mi devo andare, arrivo tardi(Uncle I have to leave, I'll be late).- He chuckles and says- But you're not getting on the plane your going on our private jet straight to Port Angeles- i was left speechless , they just chuckled. Jane grabbed my left arm and Alec grabbed my right, they dragged me to the jet, I was surprised when I saw them get in the jet after me. They just responded unison -We'll be travelling with you that's your other surprise, we'll be exchange students, and you'll have to change our appearance. -I was so happy! We turned on the stereo as the jet started to get in the air. I would miss my home.

_**A/N hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, but everything I wrote got lost so I had to start from scratch. Please review! I would love to see what you think of it.**_

_**P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader**_

_**p.s.s I know there are some grammar errors and I apologize. I know I need to get better at writing but my writhing doesn't suck and if someone doesn't like the way I write…Then don't read it, but thanks for the reviews even the one that criticizes my writing, they all help get batter at Writing! **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Going to Forks**_

_How old are you?__  
><em>_I'm older than you'll ever be__  
><em>_I've been dead a thousand years__  
><em>_And lived only two or three__  
><em>_I don't mind telling you__  
><em>_My life was ended by your hand__  
><em>_The kind of murder where nobody dies__  
><em>_But I don't suppose you'd understand__  
><em>_(Call off the search, we've found her)___

_If I am Lolita__  
><em>_Then you are a criminal__  
><em>_And you should be killed__  
><em>_By an army of little girls__  
><em>_The law won't arrest you__  
><em>_The world won't detest you__  
><em>_You never did anything__  
><em>_Any man wouldn't do__  
><em>_I'm Gothic Lolita__  
><em>_Lyrics .com/lyrics/emilie_autumn/__  
><em>_And you are a criminal__  
><em>_I'm not even legal__  
><em>_I'm just a dead little girl__  
><em>_But ruffles and laces__  
><em>_And candy sweet faces__  
><em>_Directed your furtive hand__  
><em>_I perfectly understand__  
><em>_So it's my fault?__  
><em>_No, Gothic Lolita___

_Thank you, kind sirs__  
><em>_You made me what I am today__  
><em>_A bundle of broken nerves__  
><em>_A mouthful of words__  
><em>_I'm still afraid to say__  
><em>_I don't mind telling you__  
><em>_Now that I'm old enough to love__  
><em>_I couldn't begin to__  
><em>_Even if my pretty life depended on it__  
><em>_And funny thing, it does__  
><em>_(Call off the search, we've found her)___

_If I am Lolita__  
><em>_Then you are a criminal_

_**We **_sang along with our favorite song, it descried us. We' re huge fans of  
>Emilie Autumn. She's a real music genius!<br>_And you should be killed__  
><em>_By an army of little girls__  
><em>_The law won't arrest you__  
><em>_The world won't detest you__  
><em>_You never did anything__  
><em>_Any man wouldn't do__  
><em>_I'm Gothic Lolita__  
><em>_And you are a criminal__  
><em>_I'm not even legal__  
><em>_I'm just a dead little girl__  
><em>_But ruffles and laces__  
><em>_And candy sweet faces__  
><em>_Directed your furtive hand__  
><em>_I perfectly understand__  
><em>_So it's my fault?__  
><em>_No, Gothic Lolita___

_I am your sugar__  
><em>_I am your cream__  
><em>_I am your anti American dream___

_I am your sugar__  
><em>_I am your cream__  
><em>_I am your anti American dream___

_I am your sugar__  
><em>_I am your cream__  
><em>_I am your anti American dream___

_I am your sugar__  
><em>_I am your cream__  
><em>_I am your worst nightmare__  
><em>_Now scream__  
><em>_(Call off the search, we've found her)___

_If I am Lolita__  
><em>_Then you are a criminal__  
><em>_And you should be killed__  
><em>_By an army of little girls__  
><em>_The law won't arrest you__  
><em>_The world won't detest you__  
><em>_You never did anything__  
><em>_Any man wouldn't do__  
><em>_I'm Gothic Lolita__  
><em>_And you are a criminal__  
><em>_I'm not even legal__  
><em>_I'm just a dead little girl__  
><em>_But ruffles and laces__  
><em>_And candy sweet faces__  
><em>_Directed your furtive hand__  
><em>_I perfectly understand__  
><em>_So it's my fault?__  
><em>_No, Gothic Lolita_

After this song we got bored and stopped singing waiting to arrive at the airport in 3, 2, 1 "We've landed, passengers get you bags and have a nice trip". I changed their appearance so they would look more normal. They both had silky, black, straight hair and chocolate brown eyes, like my human eyes. We got our bags and went to where the economic class got off so Charlie wouldn't get suspicious. When we saw him, I yelled "Dad! I'm over here!" He saw me waving and came over to where we were. "Dad I've missed you a lot" I said hugging him. "Bells you've grown! Who are your friends?"He asked looking at the twins. "These are my best friends Alec toriani and Jane toriani, they also moved to Forks since they didn't want me to leave. They'll be staying in a cabin that used to be their parents." I said smiling "Well' nice to meet you kids, do I also need to take you guys?"He asked " no, old nanny is coming to pick us up, she arrived yesterday."The twins replied unison. While Charlie got my bag I asked them , so vampire ears could here "Who is your nanny?" They simply replied "Gianna" Now the big mystery is solved" That's where she disappeared to" Charlie and I got in the car, during the drive we didn't talk, he wasn't very talkative kind of like me. When we arrived in front of the house I saw my baby parked, I ran out of the car, as fast as a human, and checked my baby making sure it didn't have any scratches. I heard my dad come behind me. He asked "Bello auto Bells. Where did you get it?"

"I saved the money you sent me and whatever I earned and finally spent it when I saw it. It used to be a dump, but at school my friends taught about cars so I fixed it." I responded not looking at him. He smiled and read his thoughts"I'm so proud of Bells, she grew up to be a young responsible and intelligent lady like her mother. Renee' must be proud of her" I smiled listening to his thoughts. We went inside and he showed me my room. It was plain, had a bed with purple sheets and a computer in the side. There was also a closet and a wooden rocking chair. I turned towards him before he left "Dad do you mind if I redecorate it?" I asked

"sure Bells, just tell me if you need help." He responded

"Don't worry dad Jane and Alec will help me"

"Bells, can I ask you something? " He asked scratching his head

"Well you're not dating that Alec right?" I blushed at his question I was really close to the twins, we were like triplets.

"Dad don't worry he already has a girlfriend" As I said those words he sighed with relief. "Thank god, I hope she doesn't get one any time soon. "He thought while stepping out the door. I yelled"Dad I'm going for a walk, is that okay with you?" HE responded "sure Bells but be back before night fall, I'm ordering pizza."

"Dad don't order pizza when I come back I'm going to cook dinner." I said as I grabbed my coat and opened the door to leave."A dopo babbo (Till later dad).I yelled and exited. I walked to the forest and I made sure no one was there. When I saw the coast clear I sped of to the twins house. I couldn't wait to see Gianna. I almost arrived when I smelled a vampire scent.

**A/N Cliffhanger. I wonder who she smelled. Can anyone guess? Please review if you want me to continue!**


	6. Chapter 5 Merry Christmas to everybody!

_I almost arrived when I smelled a vampire scent._

**CHAP.5: CULLENS FINALLY ARRIVE!**

I quickly changed back to my vampire form, once I smelled the scent getting closer. I noticed the scent was of two vampires. I was surprised to see who they were when I turned around.

Izzy-chan!They yelled unison

Icee-chan, kaname-chan? What are you guys doing here?I was surprised but I ran and hugged them all the same.

what are you doing here?I asked

we went to volttera and zio (means uncle, izzy is like another sister for them so they call Aro, Caius and Marcus uncle) said you came to live with your biological dad in forks. said Icee

We wanted to see how our little flower wassaid Kaname

_Flashback_

_Before I turned into a vampire I wanted to visit all my favorite cities as a human and one of them was Tokyo. Daddy smelled a vampire scent and we followed the scent because they were also checking how many vampires there were in each city. When I saw them, I immediately felt a bond and asked uncle Uncle marcus what is our bond with them?_

_We introduced ourselves and they introduced themselves. Kaname can see anyone's past, excluding mine so he couldn't wait until I turned into a vampire and Icee could change her appearance. We all became a bigger family!_

_End_

I missed you gu… I got interrupted when I smelled seven different vampire scents.

We're the cullens, we wish no harm but we were wondering what you are doing in our lands. So they were the other animal drinkers. I'm guessing that the one who spoke was Carlisle their leader and a good friend of babbo.

Carlisle they're just passing by and I'm Izzy, from the volturi. Aro sent me to see how his old friend was I invented that in the moment. Kaname-chan and icee-chan wished me good luck and left.

Why are your eyes gold and why can't my son read your mind, young one. I'm just curious and I don't want to be rude.

I Smiled Don't worry I understand. Many things have changed in volttera. In two years you will be sent an invitation and the truth will be reveled and your son, I'm guessing Edward is his name, can't read my mind because one of my gifts is being a shield I smirked and winked at Edward. I disappeared before they asked me what I meant about "one of my gifts". I turned invisible and made my scent disappear as well.

I arrived at the mansion. It was huge, I put a shield around is so the cullens couldn't it spy on us. I changed back to my human form. I got squished by the twins. Guys we've seen each other two hours ago I said chuckling.

We missed you Izzy! They yelled unison.

I ran to Gianna's room Gianna I missed you! I yelled as I ran to hug her (Gianna was turned into a vampire by Felix, They're mates)

Gianna let's go downstairs I have to tell you guys something. We went downstairs I told them about the cullens, we would have fun with these vamps. Izzy, come on , we have a surprise for you. Jane said giggling.

They bended my yes and took me upstairs, I have a feeling we were going to the last floor. you can open your eyes now said Alec. He unbended my eyes. I was surprised I know that everyone has their own floor, but they never told me I had mine. It was beautiful, it even had a large balcony. My room looked like a dark rain forest. There were real trees. We turned on the cd player and put on A my chemical romance cd with our fav songs on it. We sang and danced along, not caring about tomorrow.

**"Mama"**

Mama, we all go to hell.  
>Mama, we all go to hell.<br>I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
>Mama, we all go to hell.<p>

Oh, well, now,  
>Mama, we're all gonna die.<br>Mama, we're all gonna die.  
>Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,<br>Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
>We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.<br>You made us, oh, so famous.  
>We'll never let you go.<br>And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama, we're all full of lies.  
>Mama, we're meant for the flies.<br>And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
>Mama, we're all full of lies.<p>

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
>You should've raised a baby girl,<br>I should've been a better son.  
>If you could coddle the infection<br>They can amputate at once.  
>You should've been,<br>I could have been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
>We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.<br>You made us, oh, so famous.  
>We'll never let you go.<p>

She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
>For what you've done they're gonna find<br>A place for you  
>And just you mind your manners when you go.<br>And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
>That's right.<p>

Mama, we all go to hell.  
>Mama, we all go to hell.<br>It's really quite pleasant  
>Except for the smell,<br>Mama, we all go to hell.

2 - 3 - 4  
>Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!<br>Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
>I'd maybe then sing you a song<p>

But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
>You would cry out your eyes all along.<p>

We're damned after all.  
>Through fortune and flame we fall.<br>And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
>To return from the ashes you call.<p>

We all carry on (We all carry on)  
>When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)<br>So raise your glass high  
>For tomorrow we die,<br>And return from the ashes you call.

"Welcome To The Black Parade"

When I was a young boy,  
>My father took me into the city<br>To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
>would you be the saviour of the broken,<br>the beaten and the damned?"  
>He said "Will you defeat them,<br>your demons, and all the non-believers,  
>the plans that they have made?"<br>"Because one day I'll leave you,  
>A phantom to lead you in the summer,<br>To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
>My father took me into the city<br>To see a marching band.  
>He said, "Son when you grow up,<br>would you be the saviour of the broken,  
>the beaten and the damned?"<p>

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
>And other times I feel like I should go.<br>And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
>And when you're gone we want you all to know.<p>

We'll carry on,  
>We'll carry on<br>And though you're dead and gone believe me  
>Your memory will carry on<br>We'll carry on  
>And in my heart I can't contain it<br>The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
>Your misery and hate will kill us all.<br>So paint it black and take it back  
>Let's shout it loud and clear<br>Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
>We'll carry on<br>And though you're dead and gone believe me  
>Your memory will carry on<br>We'll carry on  
>And though you're broken and defeated<br>Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
>Ooh oh ohhhh<br>Disappointed faces of your peers  
>Ooh oh ohhhh<br>Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
>Because the world will never take my heart<br>Go and try, you'll never break me  
>We want it all, we wanna play this part<br>I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
>I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar<br>Give a cheer for all the broken  
>Listen here, because it's who we are<br>I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
>Just a boy, who had to sing this song<br>I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
>I! don't! care!<p>

We'll carry on  
>We'll carry on<br>And though you're dead and gone believe me  
>Your memory will carry on<br>We'll carry on  
>And though you're broken and defeated<br>Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
>Because the world will never take my heart<br>Go and try, you'll never break me  
>We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)<p>

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
>Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)<br>Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
>We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)<p>"Teenagers"

They're gonna clean up your looks  
>With all the lies in the books<br>To make a citizen out of you  
>Because they sleep with a gun<br>And keep an eye on you, son  
>So they can watch all the things you do<p>

Because the drugs never work  
>They're gonna give you a smirk<br>'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
>They're gonna rip up your heads,<br>Your aspirations to shreds  
>Another cog in the murder machine<p>

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<p>

The boys and girls in the clique  
>The awful names that they stick<br>You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
>But if you're troubled and hurt<br>What you got under your shirt  
>Will make them pay for the things that they did<p>

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<p>

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<p>

All together now!  
>Teenagers scare the living shit out of me<br>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose<br>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
><em>[x2]<em>

"Vampire Money"

Well, are you ready, Ray?  
>Yeah<br>How about you, Frank?  
>Oh I'm there, baby<br>How about you, Mikey?  
>Fucking ready...<br>Well, I think I'm alright  
>1-2-3-4<p>

3-2-1 We came to fuck  
>Everybody party till the gasman comes<br>Sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun  
>And get a parking violation on La Brea till it's done<br>Hair Back, collar up, jet black, so cool!  
>Sing it like the kids that are mean to you, c'mon<p>

When you wanna be a movie star (c'mon!)  
>Play the game and take a band real far (c'mon!)<br>Play it right and drive a Volvo car (c'mon!)  
>Pick a fight at an airport bar<br>The kids don't care if you're all right, honey  
>Pills don't help but it sure is funny<br>Gimme gimme some of that vampire money c'mon!

Oh you look like somebody I used to know

Well 3-2-1 we got the bomb  
>Everybody hurry till the tax man comes<br>Glimmer like Bolan in the morning sun  
>And get your finger on the trigger<br>Tap the barrel of a gun  
>Hair back, motherfucker! Jet black, so cool<br>Sing it like the kids that are mean to you (c'mon!)

When you wanna be a movie star (c'mon!)  
>Play the game and take a band real far (c'mon!)<br>Play it right and drive a Volvo car (c'mon!)  
>Pick a fight at an airport bar<br>The kids don't care if you're all right, honey  
>Pills don't help but it sure is funny<br>Gimme gimme some of that vampire money c'mon!

Oh fuck yeah  
>That's right<br>1-2-3-4

Well 3-2-1 we came to fuck  
>Everybody party till the gasman comes<br>Sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun  
>And get a parking violation on La Brea till it's done<br>Hair back, collar up, jet black, so cool!  
>Sing it like the kids that are mean to you (c'mon!)<p>

When you wanna be a movie star (c'mon!)  
>Play the game and take a band real far (c'mon!)<br>Play it right and drive a Volvo car (c'mon!)  
>Pick a fight at an airport bar<br>The kids don't care if you're all right, honey  
>Pills don't help but it sure is funny<br>Gimme gimme some of that vampire money c'mon! c'mon!

(I sure like the way...  
>I sure like the way you look in that...<br>I sure like the way you look in that...  
>I sure like the way you look in that...<br>Thing, thing, thing  
>Well I'm a fucking idiot<br>Our music is way too loud  
>Here, let me turn it down a little<br>I'm sorry)

After we finished singing I decided it was time to go back to Charlie's so I could cook him dinner before he ordered Pizza. Tomorrow was going to be interesting…

**a/n Well I hope u like it folks! This is my Christmas gift to you! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dear readers if you guys want me to update before New year then review!11 **


	7. Chapter 6 Happy 2012!

_After we finished singing I decided it was time to go back to Charlie's so I could cook him dinner before he ordered Pizza. __Tomorrow was going to be interesting…_

_**CHAPTER 6 School Starts!**_

Dad, Dinner is done! Come to the table! I yelled from the kitchen

ok, just one sec! I heard Charlie yell

Dad get off the couch and come to eat dinner I don't care that you're watching baseball. I yelled. When I saw him sit down I laughed he was obviously scared with the tone I used before.

Bells this is so good! It's better than ordering pizza. I made homemade Italian pizza. He used to love it when mommy cooked it before she passed away.

We ate in silence. We were both very quiet. After dinner I said good night and went to bed. Charlie wished me good luck from downstairs before I entered my bedroom.

I changed into my favorite short black and red nightgown. I laid on my bed and pretended to sleep, when Charlie was fast asleep I changed into my vamp form and jumped from the window. I turned invisible and hid my scent. I ran to the twins house where they were waiting for me. I hid their scent and made them invisible. We drank about 6 big deer each since that was all we could find before the sun rose.

Guys I have to go Charlie is about to wake up.

Okay Izzy We'll wait for you in our cars outside your house.

I ran and quickly turned back human, I heard Charlie get up so I went downstairs to make breakfast before he left.

good morning dad I yelled when I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs

good morning bells, Smells good He sat down at the table and served him pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. This was the first thing Santiago taught me to cook.

Bells I don't know how I survived without you for so long. You cook like a professional chef He smiled, the same smile that mad my mom fall in love with him. Well good luck bells, Ci vediamo dopo (See you later) HE stood up, grabbed all his stuff and left. When I heard The door close I washed the plates and ran up to change. I put on a pair of dark blue tight skinny jeans , a white tank top and a black hoody that said" I love Rome!" . I combed my hair and put on some lip-gloss and eye liner. I put on my red ballet flats. I grabbed my backpack and slanged it over my shoulder. I grabbed my iPod and keys, when I was sure I looked good and ran downstairs.

When I opened the door The twins were in their cars. I got into my baby and started the engine. Let's make a grand entrance, shall we. I said after I made sure they looked and smelled like humans.

We raced and parked next to each other. I arrived first followed by Alec and then Jane. The others were starting whispering rumors and staring at our cars. We turned off the engines and one by one got out of our cars. We walked to the main office and saw the secretary staring at us.

Hello, we're new here. I'm Isabella swan and they are Alec and Jane toriani. I said and smiled.

She gave us a map and our schedule (We have the same) and the slips our teacher had to sign.

When we got out the others were staring at us, I hated when people didn't mind their own business. We went to our first class. I planned to pretend to be a really shy clumsy teen, and the twins were going to be my best friends that protected me from being bullied. I smirked when I saw the Cullens staring at us. We were going to have a lot of fun with them. I decided to listen to my iPod while waiting for the damn teacher to arrive.

_**Time is running out**_

I think I'm drowning  
>asphyxiated<br>I wanna break this spell  
>that you've created<p>

you're something beautiful  
>a contradiction<br>I wanna play the game  
>I want the friction<p>

you will be the death of me  
>you will be the death of me<p>

bury it  
>I won't let you bury it<br>I won't let you smother it  
>I won't let you murder it<p>

our time is running out  
>our time is running out<br>you can't push it underground  
>you can't stop it screaming out<p>

I wanted freedom  
>bound and restricted<br>I tried to give you up  
>but I'm addicted<p>

now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
>you'd never dream of<br>breaking this fixation

you will squeeze the life out of me

bury it  
>I won't let you bury it<br>I won't let you smother it  
>I won't let you murder it<p>

our time is running out  
>our time is running out<br>you can't push it underground  
>you can't stop it screaming out<br>how did it come to this?  
>ooooohh<p>

you will suck the life out of me

bury it  
>I won't let you bury it<br>I won't let you smother it  
>I won't let you murder it<p>

our time is running out  
>our time is running out<br>you can't push it underground  
>you can't stop it screaming out<br>How did it come to this?  
>ooooohh<p>

_**Muse**_

The only fun thing will be playing with the Cullens but the classes were going to be boooooooooooring since the volturi taught me everything before I turned into a vampire.*sigh*

**A/N Sorry if its short but I didn't know how to make it longer. Happy new year everyone. And remember… REVIEW! **

**P.s I don't own twilight or any of the songs used!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lessons were boring even if i was in all the same classes as the twins. We were always in the back but when some teachers forced us to seat somewhere they would pair the twins together and they would pair me with a totally annoying human. Right now i was in trignometry , and i was sitting beside some slut that i think said her name was jessica. I found out that she's a total gossip. The ring rung which meant lunch time. I am absolutly famished, feel free to notice the sarcasam. The gossip queen kept talking and didn't notice the twins and i glaring at her. I was about to use one of my gifts to shut her up but suddenly she mentined the Cullens and caught my interest. They used to be the talk of the whole school when they arrived a couple of years ago. I couldn't help but think how stupid they could be. They were supposed to fit in and not get noticed but they were doing the exact opposite. They stand out, what are they thinking? We sat in a small lunch table at the corner. I decided toh ave fun with my shield. The little pixie was getting bitchy since she couldn't see us. The big one that looked like a bear and the barbie weren't paying attention, they locked in each other's gaze. The one with all the scars was trying to calm the pixie. While the boy with golden hair just kept on trying to read our minds, but he was frustated hearing nothing. Their was something weird about him, for some reason i couldn't stop staring at him.

I heard my cell ring and and i saw that i received a new message from Gianna . It contained everything about the cullens.. The one that captured my attention is named Edward and he is a mind reader. The pixie is named Alice, she's a seer and addice to shopping. The couple that were so in love were Emmet and Rosalie. The one with the scars is Jasper known as The major and The god of War.I Always wanted to meet him. Most vampires were grossed out and feared him but i can't see why. Edward is mateless, but not for long. I can feel our pull since the day I met him in my vampire form. He is breathtaking. Alec and Jane pulled me out of my thought with theirs "Someone's in looooveeee! Bella and Edward sitting on a tree"

"You finish that and I swear i'll kill you."

I stood up and walked out of the lunchroom. I decided to go to class early. The teacher was already their.

"Isabella swan?"

"Yup! That's me but i prefer Bella" Only the volturi called me Izzy.

"Okay, bella. You will sit next to Edward, when he gets to class he'll show you your seat"

He came quickly and when he smelled me he looked away quickly. I couldn't help but smirk. Well, well I'm not only his mate but also la sua cantante. I turned towards himand i put out my hand.

"Hello, nice to meet ya , I'm Bella. You're Edward right?"

I lowered my scent so he would smell almost nothing.

"Yes,nice to meet you too"

He shook my hand and I copied his gift. Easy as 1, 2, 3. He's really dense. He feels the pull but ignores it thinking it's just him wanting my blood.

"So your from Italy right?"

" Si, yes!How about you, where are you from?"

"I don't remember. I've been with the cullens since i was i kid. Do you mind me asking why you decided to come to Forks and what part of Italy you're from?"

"No. Not at all. My dad and I are from the Marche, but when my mother died my dad decided Tom ove to the U.S.A and to make me go to a boarding school, but a little after i trasferred to a special school in Volterra. My dad missed me and wanted me to come finish high school here . I thought why not? My two best friends came with me so I wouldn't be alone."

"Interesting. Why did you stomp out of the lunchroom"

"Uhm, we should probably listen to class"

He stopped talking and I pretended to listen to class while I staring at him from the corner of my eyes. The class passe dina blur.

"Good day, Mia Bella"

"Goodbye dear sir"

I turned away and bluse, he just chuckled.

Our stay here wasn't going to be that bad.

The twins apologized and the last class passed slowly, i hated having to slow down at human pace.

Charlie wasn't home when we arrived so I decided to go to the supermarket and the twins came aswell. The house was foodless.

The town is too small but I'm only here for two years i keep repeating in my head.

I cooked meat Raviolis for dinner. I used my newly requied gift to read Charlie's thought.

"Bella grew up to be a fine young lady, REnee would be proud. sigh. How I wish she were here"

I stopped reading his thoughts since they became more private. I never knew Charlie was so sad. I found myself a new mission, find Charlie a girlfriend before I left"

WE ate in silence. After dinner, I went to my room exusing myself saying I was tired. I duplicated my self and I turned into my vampire form. It was time to have a talk with the twins and we had to call Aro before he sends a search party.

**A/N Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I'm full of homework and my school is hard! I'm looking f6r a beta so if anyone is willing to help, i'd be grateful. Thank you to all of those who commented, you really make my day! And remember… Review!**


	9. Chapter 8 and 9!

Chapter 8

After our first conversation we started talking alot more. He didn't tell me he was a vampire but I found a way to tell him I knew. I still remember that night and the lie I came up with.

He hadn't come to school in a couple of days because of the sun but I knew he was always watching me, the twins and I had to be careful. That day I went with Jessica, Angela and Jane to Port Angeles to buy dresses even if Jane and I weren't going. We spent a couple of hours until we found the perfect dresses. After that they decided to go for a walk since it was still early for dinner. I told the girls that I would go to a book store and then meet up with them at the resteurant. Jane stayed with them.

I went to the store but I saw nothing of interest so I quickly left. I just walked in the lonly parts since I really didn't want to deal with humans, but unluckly I steel had to. I ran into a bunch of creeps that were completly drunk before I could turn vampire and kill them Edward had arrived. He made me get into the car and then he scared them away. He made me talk to distract him before he could go back and completly kill them. He took me to the restaurant and made the others leave while Jane pretended to leave but hid herself to make sure she was safe. We had a very funny conversation where I pretended to be curious (The same conversation from the book in that italien restaurant). After dinner we went to his car and he started to drive . I told him the teory I came up with the help of Jacob black. Of course it was a complete lie but he didn't need to know that.

Since that day a week passed and we started dating. I really couldn't wait to tell him the truth but Aro told me I couldn't tell him until I went back to Volterra.

Today was Saturday and he was going to take me somewhere. I went back to my house with Jane and she helped me dress and did my hair. He came quickly and I was surprised that we matched.

We got into my car since he came running. I drove while he gave me instructions. He took me to a cliff which was located beautifully and we talked alot. We also kissed for the first time. We went to my house where i reheated lastnights food and ate since he still believes i'm a human. Charlie wouldn't come back until really late since today he took the night shift. Ileft him to do whatever and i went to have a shower.

"Hey beautiful"

"?"

He just chuckled while i got up. "so what are the plans for today?"

"Well, I thought we could go to my house"

"To meet your family?"

"Yup"

"Ok, but first little old me has to eat and get changed." He chuckled yet again and i couldn't help but smile. How I wish he would stop being so stupid and realize our bond!

I went to the bathroom to get dressed and washed. I also called Jane quckly to tell her the plans and that they should be ready because I had a feeling something was about to happen.

**THE END… XD JK JK! I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A LONG TIME SO I'LL UPLOAD 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE **

**OK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MEETING THE CULLENS AND THE BASEBALL GAME BUT I'M GONNA WRITE LITTLE ABOUT THE MEETING CULLENS PART BECAUSE IT'S ALMOST HOW IT HAPPENS IN THE BOOK**

Chapter 9

I wasn't actually nervous but I pretended since it would seem weird for a human to not be nervous. We arrived quickly and when we entered Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us infront of the entrance. Esme hugged me very tightly "She's gorgeus and I think she's perfect for Edwrd. Finally my son is happy" were her thoughts

Carlsle shook my hand "If she can make my son happy then she really must be special" were his thoughts

"Where are the others?"

"Well son Roselie and Emmet went hunting and Alice with Jasper…"

"Hi bella I'm alice" She hugged meand tank to that I could copy her gift . Then she pointed to the major"and that's Jasper" His gift was hard to copy since he wouldn't come near me but in the end I was able to copy it.. Edward and Alice were having one of their silent conversations so I decided to read their minds

"Edward their are three nomads coming our way" their image popped into her head. Those three were the ones babbo was looking for.

(from here until he takes her to her house is the same as the book)

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm sure! No go have fun"

With a last kiss he got into his car and left.

When he was out of sight, I quickly ran to our house in the middle of the forest. When I arrived I turned Vampire.

"Jane!Alec!Gianna!"

"Yes Izzy?"

"Jane Alec you guys have to come with me, I found our nomads and Gianna call babbo to tell him about them"

I turned the twins back and we put on our cloaks.

We ran until we arrived about a meter from the clearing where we decided we would walk. They didn't see us until we entered the clearing holding their baseball.

They quickly stopped playing and came near us.

"what are you doing here" I stayed behind

"We came to play" They smirked

"Stopjoking" I was smirking too. I came in front and lowerd me hood I also hid my scent so Edward wouldn't realize I was his mate.

They gasped " Your part of the volturri I see" Carlisle was the first to speak up

"Yes, I'm their newest member. We were actually trying to find some vampires on the run but we have to wait."

"We would like to play with you"Stated alec and Jane unison

"It would be a pleasure"

We divided in two teams and the game started

Edward was the fastest and Emmet the strongest, Alice could see their moves ans Jasper was good at planning his moves without letting the pixie see his plans but I beat them all. At the end of the game they all wanted to know my gift.

I just smirked "If I told you all now that would ruin the surprise. Anyway you guys are about to see a sneak peak" I winked at them

Right after I winked the three nomads arrived and I was able to read their minds. It was them and they were guilty of all their charges. The olive skinned one presented them"I'm Laurant, she's Victoria and he's James. I decided to copy their gifts which took me about an hour. Out of no where they were frozen. Alec and jane strapped Laurant's and Victoria's necks, the only one left was James and he was mine. "Do you know why they were killed?" I forced him to see them burniing to mere ashes

"No"

"You sure?" I started twisting his neck

"You tortured innocent girls and our secret almost came out" I was furious"You have been warned numerous times but you never listened so now you must pay" I said in a low sweet but threatning voice. I finished killing him and threw him in the fire to burn.

I turned back and my voice went back to being cheery "It was fun but our missioni s done and we are in a hurry" They were speechless.

We ran off and I went back to Charlie's house since I knew Edward would be here in a couple of seconds. Jane and Alec said they would wait until he came.

A/N I hope I'm forgivined for uploading so late ! Thank you all for commenting and remember review!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

After that baseball game, everything went back to normal. The twins became good friends with the Cullen's; they pretended to be ignorant about the fact that the Cullen's were vampires.

Today was my eighteenth human birthday. The Cullen's were planning me a surprise birthday party. It was the only thing Alice thought about. I had a strange feeling about this party. The twin's just said that I was just nervous knowing that soon I was going to tell Edward my secret.

After school the twins had to go on a mission and would be back in a couple of days. Edward took me to my house to see Romeo and Juliet to give Alice time to prepare the surprise birthday party.

Time passed fast and before I knew it I was at the Cullen's house wearing a dress Alice picked out for me.

I decided to shield everyone so i could enjoy the party without have to worry about seeing visions or readings their thoughts.

Alice decided to open the presents first, I got tickets to Italy from Esme and Carlisle, accessories for my car from Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Alice and a cd with my lullaby from Edward. While opening the gift from Edward I accidently cut my finger with the wrapping paper. I should have been more careful bit I forgot that in human form I was more delicate. What happened was totally unexpected. Jasper, feeling Edward's thirst, attacked me, before I could react Edward pushed me against the glass window. The window broke in hundred of pieces, and a lot of the pieces ended up in my arm. Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice grabbed Jasper and took him out while Edward followed them. **(This part is almost the same as in the book.)**

After that accident Edward started to be more distant. I haven't seen the Cullen's in days and the twins still weren't back. I wanted to read his thoughts but stopped myself. I didn't want to invade his privacy. A relationship should be based on trust but how is that possible if she invades his privacy and he doesn't even know.

The drive home was silent. When we arrived at Charlie's he finally spoke. "Bella let's go for a walk"

"ok" I was confused but I accepted . This was the perfect opportunity to tell him the complete truth.  
>We walked into the forest. Suddenly he stopped.<p>

"Bella, we're leaving" 

"What do you mean?" 

"My family and I are leaving. Actually they already left, I stayed behind to tell you."

I couldn't believe him! "But I thought you loved me and that we would be together forever"

"Bella, I cared for you but mostly I was interested in your blood. I don't love you…" he kept talking. " To me you were just something to pass time with…"  
>"So you lied to me this whole time? Edward I'd give anything for you. I love you ! I'll never forget you because my heart belongs to you!"<br>"You'll forget me in no time for you're human and while my kind doesn't forget so easily, we do get distracted." He sighed. " Bella, promise me you'll stay safe…for Charlie"  
>I couldn't look him in the eyes. "sure…" He kissed my forehead and left. I wanted to follow him but my feet wouldn't let me.<p>

After a while I could move my feet again so I decided to walk back home. When I arrived home the twins were waiting for me. Once they saw how I was the grabbed me and made me lie down with my head on Alec's lap and my feet on Jane's lap. Charlie still hadn't arrived and for that I was thankful for I didn't want to explain to him why I looked like a zombie. I told the twins everything…

October

November

December

Janurary

I couldn't stay like this anymore… I had to leave. I was going back to volterra…for good…

**A/N I'm so sorry everyone!** I really have no excuse for not uploading in a long time! Other than this fanfic I started writing my own story so feel free to check them out! ^.^  
><span>www. wattpad user Devil0Icee0Angel  
>Only 2 more chaps left! Thank you all for reading my story! I'm so very grateful! 3<br>and please review :D  
>If any of you have a facebook account then add me! ^.^ on fb i'm Icee on wattpad! ;D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

After that baseball game, everything went back to normal. The twins became good friends with the Cullen's; they pretended to be ignorant about the fact that the Cullen's were vampires.

Today was my eighteenth human birthday. The Cullen's were planning me a surprise birthday party. It was the only thing Alice thought about. I had a strange feeling about this party. The twin's just said that I was just nervous knowing that soon I was going to tell Edward my secret.

After school the twins had to go on a mission and would be back in a couple of days. Edward took me to my house to see Romeo and Juliet to give Alice time to prepare the surprise birthday party.

Time passed fast and before I knew it I was at the Cullen's house wearing a dress Alice picked out for me.

I decided to shield everyone so i could enjoy the party without have to worry about seeing visions or readings their thoughts.

Alice decided to open the presents first, I got tickets to Italy from Esme and Carlisle, accessories for my car from Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Alice and a cd with my lullaby from Edward. While opening the gift from Edward I accidently cut my finger with the wrapping paper. I should have been more careful bit I forgot that in human form I was more delicate. What happened was totally unexpected. Jasper, feeling Edward's thirst, attacked me, before I could react Edward pushed me against the glass window. The window broke in hundred of pieces, and a lot of the pieces ended up in my arm. Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice grabbed Jasper and took him out while Edward followed them. **(This part is almost the same as in the book.)**

After that accident Edward started to be more distant. I haven't seen the Cullen's in days and the twins still weren't back. I wanted to read his thoughts but stopped myself. I didn't want to invade his privacy. A relationship should be based on trust but how is that possible if she invades his privacy and he doesn't even know.

The drive home was silent. When we arrived at Charlie's he finally spoke. "Bella let's go for a walk"

"ok" I was confused but I accepted . This was the perfect opportunity to tell him the complete truth.  
>We walked into the forest. Suddenly he stopped.<p>

"Bella, we're leaving"

"What do you mean?"

"My family and I are leaving. Actually they already left, I stayed behind to tell you."

I couldn't believe him! "But I thought you loved me and that we would be together forever"

"Bella, I cared for you but mostly I was interested in your blood. I don't love you…" he kept talking. " To me you were just something to pass time with…"  
>"So you lied to me this whole time? Edward I'd give anything for you. I love you ! I'll never forget you because my heart belongs to you!"<br>"You'll forget me in no time for you're human and while my kind doesn't forget so easily, we do get distracted." He sighed. " Bella, promise me you'll stay safe…for Charlie"  
>I couldn't look him in the eyes. "sure…" He kissed my forehead and left. I wanted to follow him but my feet wouldn't let me.<p>

After a while I could move my feet again so I decided to walk back home. When I arrived home the twins were waiting for me. Once they saw how I was the grabbed me and made me lie down with my head on Alec's lap and my feet on Jane's lap. Charlie still hadn't arrived and for that I was thankful for I didn't want to explain to him why I looked like a zombie. I told the twins everything…

October

November

December

Janurary

I couldn't stay like this anymore… I had to leave. I was going back to volterra…for good…

**A/N I'm so sorry everyone!** I really have no excuse for not uploading in a long time! Only 2 more chaps left! Thank you all for reading my story! I'm so very grateful! 3  
>and please review :D <p>


	12. Epilogue 3

Epilogue

Today was the day….Finally I would be officially crowned. The whole vampire society would know me as their princess. I would not be facing this alone for along my side my prince would be crowned as well.

I always thought that after death there was nothing but the truth is that I have never felt so alive. Things could not get any better than this.

I finally died as Isabella swan and reborn as Izzy Volturi. Sure, my dad took it bad and was destroyed that he lost his beloved daughter too but Sue Clearwater was by his side so I knew he would be happy again. I loved the volturi, they were the best vampire I have ever met and trust me I met them all.  
>The Cullens were back and this time for good.<p>

After they heard the story they were amazed but a little hurt that I had lied to them but we worked it out.  
>Edward..well he… was just...<p>

"Bella? Are you ready love? It's time"

""Yes, just one more second" With him I was always on cloud nine. I could finally be with my true soulmate, my other half.

This was the start of something new.

A/n so here ya go the last chap! I'll miss writing this story. Thanks to you my loyal readers that no matter what have always read the story and gave me the will to go on. Special thanks to maddie for commenting on every chap :D 3 


End file.
